english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Nicholas Guest
Nicholas Guest (born May 5, 1951 in New York City, New York, U.S.) is an American actor and voice actor. He's the father of actress Elizabeth Guest. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A.T.O.M. (2006) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Paul (ep31) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Animated Series (1994) - Thug (ep80) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2011) - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz, The Question *Batman Beyond (2000) - Jack (ep40) *Ben 10 (2006) - Clancy (ep12) *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010) - Guest (ep9), Simons (ep9), Worker (ep9) *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Copernicus *Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot (1999) - Additional Voices *Disney Handy Manny (2007) - Oleg (ep29) *DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge (2017) - Additional Voices *Godzilla: The Series (1999-2000) - Chad Gordon *Heavy Gear (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Jackie Chan Adventures (2002) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2003) - Doctor (ep31) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Dino Trooper (ep29) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (1999-2000) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Scientist (ep45) *Super Friends (1983) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1992) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Mummy: The Animated Series (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *The Zeta Project (2002) - Jacobs (ep26) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) - Demon Priest, ADR Walla Group *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Additional Voices *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saving Santa (2013) - Blitzen, Shortbread *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) - Hyp's Father 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - French Waiter Robot, ADR Loop Group *Barnyard (2006) - Additional Voices *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - Fly Buddy#1, ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil (2011) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) - ADR Loop Group *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - French Peasant *Over the Hedge (2006) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Hippie Ghost, Mobster Ghost *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - Flight Attendant *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Rio (2011) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! & Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2018) - Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz *Shrek (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Road to El Dorado (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *The Way of the Gun (2000) - ADR Loop Group *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Underdogs (2015) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Rave Master (2004) - Hebi *The Big O (2003) - Army Police (ep25) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Rachid *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Adventures in Odyssey: The Truth Chronicles (2008) - Robert Cushman (ep6) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Winning London (2001) - ADR Loop Group 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *3:10 to Yuma (2007) - Additional Voices *47 Ronin (2013) - Additional Voices *A Good Year (2006) - Additional Voices *Ben-Hur (2016) - Additional Voices *Big Sur (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Chronicle (2012) - Additional Voices *Dark Phoenix (2019) - ADR Loop Group *Dark Water (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Devil's Due (2014) - Additional Voices *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) - Additional Voices *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) - ADR Loop Group *Don Juan DeMarco (1995) - ADR Loop Group *EuroTrip (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Fantastic Four (2015) - Additional Voices *Fighting (2009) - ADR Loop Group *House of D (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Just Getting Started (2017) - Additional Voices *Marmaduke (2010) - Additional Voices *Meet the Fockers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Monte Carlo (2011) - Additional Voices *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Nim's Island (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Primeval (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Runner Runner (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Snatched (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Call (2013) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Heat (2013) - Additional Voices *The Hunger Games (2012) - ADR Loop Group *The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Mountain Between Us (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Omen (2006) - Additional Voices *The Rite (2011) - ADR Loop Group *The Story of Us (1999) - ADR Loop Group *The X-Files: I Want to Believe (2008) - Additional Voices *Wonder Boys (2000) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - ADR Loop Group *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Year of the Dog (2007) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Pinocchio (2002) - Second Doctor 'TV Movies' *Disney Lady and the Tramp (2019) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Area-51 (2005) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Protector of Earth (2007) - Clancy *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Marcus, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Finest Hour (2004) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Russian Voice Over, Additional Voices *Captain America: Super Soldier (2011) - Hydra *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Doom³: BFG Edition (2012) - Nasir H. Adil *Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist (1993) - Hop Singh, Pete, Srini Lalkaka Bagdnish *GoldenEye: Rogue Agent (2004) - Additional Voices *Ground Control (2000) - "M", Additional Voices *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Additional Voices *Gun (2005) - Additional Voices *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Allied Assault (2002) - Additional Voices *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Robert Ludlum's The Bourne Conspiracy (2008) - Additional Voices *SWAT 4 (2005) - Gary Altman, Hadeon Koshka, Highground *SWAT 4: The Stetchkov Syndicate (2006) - Male Bulgarian 2, Sierra High-Ground *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Pilots, Prisoners, Salter, US Soldiers *Speed Racer: The Videogame (2008) - Gothorm Danneskjøld, Gray Ghost *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Bridge Commander (2002) - Lieutenant Felix Savali *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Gray, Gulag, Napoleon, Pixie, Shivers *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - General Marder *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Hierarchy Comm Officer, Masari Conqueror, Masari Disciple *Vampire: The Masquerade: Redemption (2000) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Windalf Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (156) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (11) *Years active on this wiki: 1983-2019. Category:American Voice Actors